No тodo lo qυe вrιlla eѕ oro
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: 2 capitulo up!   Pero despues de pensarlo.. no todo es color rosa.. y  la verdad duele mas que nunca... verdad, Mamoru?  introspectivo, UA, menSion natsumi, Pg13...  Leeran? 8D! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Salve gentita linda... **

Buenos dias, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas...bah! Lo que sea...ehmm...

Mine comments abajo...

**DESCLAIMER** baby;D **- **

Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenencia...si asi lo fuera yo seria testigo visual de la noche de amor extremo de Sakuma e genda x3... lastimosamente no creo que esten dispuestos a ceder a mi petición, ya que dudo las intenciones de parte de ellos al tener una psicopata viendo sus mmm... xD. Por lo tanto, IE sigue siendo de Level-5 (todoslosderechosreservados,,blablablabla...) ¬.¬''

**WARNING****-**

este capi puede contener escenas de sexo explicito?**-No, pero el fic si.**

este capi es apto para menores de 18 años?- **El capi si,el fic..no**-pero a quien le importa?-

y los demas ?-** Si **

este capi es yaoi o hetero? **-H el capi, pero el fic es yaoi**

es aburrido?** -Hay el 101,99% de posibilidad que lo sea...  
><strong>

**100%**

**yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi***

puede contener pequeños trozos de hetero OJO pequeños!

Listas/os?

Let's go! **8D**!

[-/Ladies and Gentlemen, me acontece presentarles:/-]

* * *

><p>"<strong>No todo lo que es oro brilla"<strong>

Cap1:

**-Gracias...de todo corazón- **susurró el joven pelimarrón antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios, recordando porque se había enamorado de aquella chica de cabellos rojizos.

Que estupido era… se habia equivocado, no era amor. Era un cariño demesurado malinterpretado y pasado como ese sentimiento hermoso que había vivido años atras, quando todavia era un joven jugador de la Raimon, y que una persona especial le hizo sentir.

Se separò de la señorita , contemplando amorevolmente sus orbes, y comprobò que en estos no se reflejaban ni celos, ni rencor, ni otros sentimientos mesquinos: solo amor y sinceridad.

Podia decir que ahora la amaba y si su corazòn no ubiera pertenecido a otra persona seguramente se habria quedado a su lado por siempre, sin importar el atentado culinario al que se sometìa diariamente.

Por su lado, la joven lloraba en el pecho de su amado, que habia envuelto segundos atras con un abrazo. Se tenia a el, llevandose con esta el ultimo sentimiento de seguridad que los robustos brazos de su esposo le brindaban. Esa tarde. La ultima juntos.

Se iba, se marchaba de su lado y no se lo creia.

No le costaba nada hablar y pedir a su amado de quedarse, ya que el joven se lo habia dicho:

"_**Si quieres, me quedaré contigo"**_ pero al momento en que termino la frase, el brillo que tanto caracterizaba los ojos marrones del chico, se fueron con el viento, cuando el _**"contigo**" _diò espacio al silencio.

Por ese mismo motivo no podia retenerlo, lo amaba demasiado como para hacer una cosa simile.

Debia dejarlo volar libre, y si lo que queria era la felicidad de su esposo, esta era la mejor solucion.

Se separo muy a su pesar y le dedico una sonrisa, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el indice de la mano derecha.

El joven esposo poso su mano en la mejilla izquierda de la chica y la acaricio con ternura.

**-"Eres hermosa, siempre lo haz sido y yo he tenido la dicha de tenerte a mi lado. Me he casado con una mujer maravillosa."**

La peliroja cerrò los ojos mientras un calor crecia dentro de su pecho y le hacia bien.

Presionò la mano del joven contra su rostro unos cuantos segundos, grabando el calor que esta le brindaba .

Era el momento.

Tomò la mano de su compañero entre las suyas y esboz un pequeña sonrisa.

**-"Ahora vè. Te estara esperando...solo te pido una cosa. La ultima. Tengo las leves sospechas de saber quien es y esperare con ansias vuestro regreso a Inazuma Town"-.**

El solo recuerdo de esa persona le devolvio la felicidad al nuestro antes acongojado joven, y si aunque no lo expresaba , le dolia dejar a la Señorita Raimon, pero el saber que estaba bien y que lo estaria, lo raserenaba.

Un ultimo beso en la frente de su... esposa?, no desde ahora no mas, fue la unica cosa que hizo antes de tomar en manos las maletas y dirijirse a la puerta.

Se parò antes me meter los pies afuera de la casa de la joven, que por un momento penso que su esposo habia cambiado idea y no se iria; y sin girarse dijo:

**-"Adios amor...adios y gracias por todo"-**

Cerrò la puerta dejando a sus espaldas la mirada triste, pero serena, de su ahora ex esposa.

No se girò porque estaba tratando de targarse las lagrimas del amarga despedida.

Nunca le gusto decir "Adios" y esta no era la excepcion, pero era necesaria.

Una que otra lagrima se deslizo por su rostro, acariciandolo.

Sus ojos brillaban, y no solo por las malditas lagrimas, sino por el reencuentro y el futuro que le esperaba ahora. Su futuro.

Dio un profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos, imaginando cosas que jamas habria pensado imaginar y una radiante sonrisa se pinto en su rostro.

Ahora podia buscarlo.

Ahora era libre.

Endo, era libre.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>-3- en office parecia mas largo -3-<br>**

**! X3**

pido disculpas por los errores y horrores ortograficos ; las comas y los acentos. Mi taste es extranjero( italiano XD ) y pues... salen al revez o contrario → ò; à; è; ì, ecc...

para la proxima lo ajusto :D!

que les pareciò?

Bueno, si. Antes me gustaba la Endo*Natsumi – se dieron cuenta que era natsumi, verdad?

Queria hacerlo intrigante pero no me salio

bueno el titulo lo puse porque no todo lo que brilla es oro..se sabe , no?

XD no,no mentira .En este caso el que no brilla es ka... kz... bueno dejemos la intriga para el proximo capi y asi sabran quien es el que va a buscar endo...-soy tan obvia?- hahaha

bueno los dejo...esperando rewies(claro esta):

que les parecio?

Devo seguir?

Bueno copiare de las escritoras: (todos lo derechos reservados ovbiamente :D)

rewiews o tomatazos? ( es hasta que encuentre la mia de opciones)(ya se!)

rewiews o fudos? - la segund opcion no estaria mal si viene en copia con kido – se imagina cosas muahahaha-, pero en este caso prefiero rewiews...

si? estoy enfermita ^.^ .

ahh.. si. Se me olvidaba. Deanle el significado que mas les paresca al titulo y me lo hacen saber...

ahh otra cosa: el capi me salio cortito. En un principio pensaba hacerlo one shot..shoot.. short.. o como diablos se dice. Pero se me ocurrieron cosa y bueno seguire.

Obviamnte si lo quieren …

hice un intento de anti- odio hacia Natsumi Raimon... si quieren matarla todavia, es vuestra eleccion..

Ahora que comenze, no parare, lloveran fics mios... muaahhahhh

-dejen de lado mi lado psicopatico ahha xD

bueno gente. blackover cierra aqui. 8D!

-sayo-

**/Passo e chiudo\**


	2. Ya no mas

**Desclaimer**:Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenencia... si no la vida seria mas mejor (?xD)

**Warning**

este capi puede contener escenas de sexo explicito?**-No, pero el fic si.**

este capi es apto para menores de 18 años?- **El capi si,el ficen si..no**-pero a quien le importa?-

este capi es yaoi o hetero? **-mmm fifty fifty, pero el fic es yaoi**

es aburrido?** -Hay el 101,99% de posibilidad.**

Cuidado: este fic es altamente depresivo y puede inducir a ciertas personas el suministro de arte Emotica.

* * *

><p><strong>100%<strong>

**yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*yaoi*  
><strong>puede contener pequeños trozos de hetero OJO pequeños!

* * *

><p><strong>respuestitas<strong>

**Roxi-chan3:** gracias por el comento :3 allegria! y no .. yo no odio a natsumi, pero como yaoista de corazon su matrimonio me fue a dar como una a patada en el rabo XD...

**MOErus Power x3** : Creo fue el entusiasmo del momento... igual.. no me gusta la endo natsumi xD... espero sea de tu agrado este especimen de conti XD

**Droit-no-kuma:**  
>Me asfixio! XD<br>le diste al clavo XD el carino es grande.. ero no es amor... y bue.. si Mido de seguro aparece, quieres a hiro con el? xD Y acepto con mucho gusto el te.. pero lo del psicopatico me da un poco de miedo.. espero sea de tu agrado este cap :)

**coriki-chan y naoko-san:  
><strong>si la despedida te parecio triste.. este cap es para cortarse las venas... XD.. se agradece!

**Ichi-chan** : como la actualizacion lo demuestra, estoy mas viva que muerta, verdad? xD Y danke por tu opinion. :)

**MizuKi-chan-18  
><strong>en teoria debia actualizar ayer pero me salio mal XD Ya que lo habia colgado el anio pasado xD.. dejavù? xD HAHAA yo tbn no apoyo la endo natsmi pero en fin.. consolarnos a escribir uno donde se separan.. uno debeiria ser valiente y aceptar que se acabo todo (en este caso nunca existio, como ya lo veras en este fic) y a ver el lado bueno.. XD ( QUIEN hbala.. la mas pesismista, como dice mi mama xD)... HAHAHA gracias.. espero que este cap sea igual d agradable como el primero... :)

**Vuestros comentos hacen feliz a esta "escritora" ingrata :)  
><strong>Entiendanme. con la casa, la familia, el gato, la escuela, mi tarea, las vacaciones, yo, la vida, mis hermanos.. no me hes facil actualizar muy seguido...

* * *

><p>Ladies and Gentlemen, me acontece presentarles:<p>

"**No todo lo que es oro brilla"**

* * *

><p><strong>cap 2: "Ya no mas"<strong>

Era ya de tiempo que no soñaba; o si lo hacía, no era más que una pesadilla, que lo levantaba en tardes horas de la noche, emperlado de sudor, un agonizante quejido en la garganta que su esp... Natsumi se encargaba e hacer olvidar, regalandole infinitos dulces besos y calidos abrazos.

Porque si aunque el ya era un adulto, con una esposa que lo amaba, una casa la qual compartían juntos en armonía, y una profesión...aquellos tormentos que parte de su niñez y también de su juventud habían hecho, tomaban forma y color en las profundas noches, haciendole pesar en los hombros errores lejanos, decisiones tomadas a la ligera, para ser saboreadas después amargamente al saber que no eran correctas (la mayoría de veces); él, la hermosa sonrisa que esos momentos transformaban su rostro ya bello de por si, e irrradiaban felicidad melancolica.

Aquella sonrisa que lo dijo todo (pero en silencio).

Le pesaba en el corazón, casi impidendole de latir; en la boca: por haber pronunciado las palabras tanto no deseadas ahora. Y en el cuerpo: que ya no recibía el otro tan atesorado y anhelado en ese tiempo lejano... y paradoxalmente en esas noches también.

Noches agotadoras las suyas. Pero donde solo un buen descanso era necesario.

Y Natsumi llegaba al momento justo (preocupada verdaderamente) para consolarlo en sus silenciosos llantos; abrazandolo en sus brazos: delicadas alas de ángel... haciendolo conocedor del amor que sentía dentro en el pecho... en el corazón, que era delicadamente protegido por sus senos. Suaves, acogedores y familiares, que sabían tanto a ella . Tanto a sus dulces palabras, a sus besos y noches en blanco que gustaba y disfrutaba compartir con el.

Y se encontraba acariciando recuerdos no consentidos. Saboreando en silencio, deleitandose con el nombre ajeno a ese pecho. Vagando culpablemente donde su corazón, mente y cuerpo lo obligaban ir.

Ichirouta Kazemaru.

Dulce nombre el suyo.

Dulce como su boca, como sus manos de terciopelo y su rostro lacteo de marfíl. Dulce las curvas y rilievos de su delgado cuerpo, como cuando lo besaba apasionada, inocentemente. Dulce cuando lo recibía caloroso en un acto de amor infinito...Dulce cuando se perdian juntos en un susurro al llegar al punto más alto de aquella demostración fisica del amor.

Dulce cuando decía esas tres palabras...

-Te amo, Mamoru-

Y en esas suaves notas se dormía. Resbalando ligeramente entre las curvas del Te amo. Recordando, con una necesidad casi enferma, los rojizos labios al abrirse para pronunciar su nombre.

Se dormía en fantasmas de lo que una vez fué. Pero ahora ya no mas.

Empero todo eso se acabo, así como se fueron los momentos juntos, inolvidables, y desgarradores con Ichirouta, se fueron los abrazos y las reconfortantes palabras de Natsumi.

Solo. Se sentía y se encontraba solo. Con el esprectro efímero del sueño que era no más que el recuerdo de aquella tarde. Cuando le confesó la relacion con Natsumi a su mejor amigo.

El había sonreído dulcemente, después de haber dejado de respirar por 5 segundos. Yo ya lo sabia, había dicho entre un abrazo y otro. "Alegrandose" con él como un verdadero amigo lo hace.

Mentira.

El no debía alegrarse. No era su amigo... Era su novio. El ser que más amaba desde que lo había conocido. Su mundo. Su vida. Lo había traido de vuelta tras la trasformación en un Dark emperor. Había puesto en esa tecnica lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que significaba para el. Irradiandolo con aquella energia verde y haciendolo volver a ser el chico de antes, cuando el te amo habia llegado al, corrompido por el poder y necesitado de volverse mas fuerte, corazón...

Debía haberlo detenido. Debía haber tomado en sus manos de seda su rostro, besandolo desesperadamente, diciendole que se equivocava, que era el con el que debía quedarse. Èl, Endou, le había jurado amor eterno, por Dios!. Era suyo. Le pertenecía.

Pero no.

Había sonreido, derramando su alma lentamente detrás de la mueca de felicidad Derrumbandose por dentro. Muriendo a cada toque que ya no le pertenecía más.

Con cada mirada complice de amistad. Mas de amor ya no.

Ya no.

Y así, el más fragil de todo el grupo de amigos, se había comportado como un verdadero hombre, anteponiendo la "felicidad" de su ex amante a la suya y callando para siempre la verdad de sus palabras, el resplandor de sus brillantes ojos avellana y el te amo que tenía planeado decirlo por siempre, después de hacer el amor; entregandose al que más amaba, recibiendolo con devoción en cuerpo y alma...

Ya no... ya no...

Suspiró cansado, recriminandose mentalmente lo estupido y ciego que había sido. Tristeza y soledad habían en esos ojos al resplandecer humedos después de la confeción. Sospecho. No quería ver más alla de lo que pensaba.

Deseo cumplido: no lo vió.

Y ahora la estaba pagando cara.

Sonrió melancolico, cerrando los marrones ojos ya no queriendo mas oscuridad. Ya no quería ser envuelto por la soledad y miedo que le daba el estar solo.

_Sabes lo que sentías... sientes todavía por Natsumi, verdad?- _resonó dentro de su mente – _dílo en voz alta. Convencete de tu error y gana al orgullo. Se valiente, así como el que tu "amabas" lo fué..._

Lo sabía... siempre lo supo.

-hump, claro que lo se. No soy idiota- calló un momento, repitiendo la frase mentalmente, asegurandose que no era así. Lamentablemente, lo era.- no era amor. No es amor, ni lo será. Es gratitud hacia la persona que me ayudo de un manera diferente a la de Kazemaru. Pero yo quería... quería corresponderle, quería aprender a amarla como ella lo hacía. Me ayudo a encontrar a mi abuelo, lo entiendes?- sollozó apretando los ojos fuertemente, chocandose con la dolorosa realidad que amenazaba con undir su alma en un letargo de soledad que tanto temía- A la persona que yo creía muerta y anhelaba poder abrazar y sentirme decir cuan orgulllozo estaba e mi. Poder compartir los secretos del deporte que más amo al mundo y que nos llevó a la veta de la fama en tan poco tiempo, y a la poca edad y experiencia que teíamos en ese tiempo... quería...yo quería agradecerle su amistad y ayuda correspondiendole a aquella confeción de amor que me dijo casi en un susurro...

Se veía tan hermosa con ese sonrrojo en sus mejillas. Desde ese instante me percate de la bella mujer que siempre había tenido delante de mi, y de pronto la ví como un hombre ve, y no como amiga. Me gusto, fisicamente. Y le respondí en el mismo instante en que dejo de hablar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ni en Ichirouta. "tu tambien me gustas"...- calló un momento, riendo de tristeza. Sumergido en los recuerdos. Todavía frescos, aunque ya 5 años habían pasado. Palpando fuertemente todo el revoltijo de sentimientos que ahora en su pecho punzaban fuertemente a cada latido, a cada respiro que daba; dificultando el poder recomponerce de aquel huracán polveroso que eran las memorias pasadas.

Suspiró -Pero como dicen: "no todo lo que brilla es oro" y no puedo estar más de acuerdo...- como jugo de limón verde bajaba la saliva por su garganta. Aspera y fastiosa.

...

Los marrones cabellos descansaban humedos sobre la almohada, demasiada incomodo como para poder estar quieto. Los brazos descansaban inertes a los costados de la cabeza y la entrecerrada mirada dejaba ver la duda que se mecía fastidiosamente dentro de esta.

_y ahora?... que harás ahora? Llegar a estar de frente a aquel que te roba el sueño y lo rende un recuerdo dulce, pero doloroso... No será así de facil. Y como de consueto, tu lo sabes muy bien..._

Abrió salvajemente los ojos. Tenia razón. Había tomado una decisión demasiado de prisa. Y si Kazemaru ya estaba comprometido? Donde vivía? Y si ya no lo quería ver?

Y si al sonar su puerta salía a abrirle un lindo joven preguntando amablemente que cosa quería, para después girar la cabeza por el repentino abrazo que su Ichirouta le daría por la espalda. Sonriendo? O peor aún... un pequeño gritito se escucharía dentro la casa y a momentos saldría un joven mujer, regañando a su creatura, para después dedicarle una sonrisa, avisando que su esposo, Ichirouta, no estaba?

El delgado cuerpo se halló, en pocos segundos, sentado al borde de la cama. Respirando dificultosamente por el repentido peso, llamado celos, que se instaló en su corazón. Obligandolo a premer fuerte con la mano, en aquel lugar donde punzaba la "infidelidad"

No. No podía. Kazemaru era suyo, y de nadie más.

_Así como tu eras de el. Pero lo traicionaste. No estas en el lugar de reclamar, Mamoru...Verdad?_

Se volvió a recostar, derrotado. Esa platica extraña con su mente lo esta volviendo nervioso. Pero la verdad duele. Lo sabía.  
>La verdad...<p>

Cerró los ojos, concentrandose en su situación... en lo que él retenía verdadera; pero su cerebro no le dió el tiempo necesario para asimilar la cuel realidad.

_Te lo diré yo.  
>Jugaste. Jugaste con él, con sus sentimientos. Jugaste con sus promesas de amor...<em>

Escondió la cara entre las manos, en acto de verguenza. - no es verdad...yo lo amaba...lo amo- susurró apenas

_Y así...Jugaste con su cuerpo...con su boca. Haciendole creer ser el dueño e tus pensamientos y gestos más amorosos y ...lujuriosos..._

-No, no es...-

_Ese " te amo" ahogado por el placer de los momentos . No dicho con sinceridad. Solo por agradecimiento hacia su cuerpo, que volvería mas divertido el juego..._

-un juego de niños que querían volverse hombres...- soltó después de haber negado lo evidente-

_Exacto. Pero por desgracia el unico que lo pensaba eras tu...  
>y el te amaba así tanto que prefirio verte en brazos de otra, por tu felicidad. Por aquella sonrisa y alegria que mostrabas al contarle tu compromiso... <em>

-un juego de niños... eso pensé al decirle me gusta a Natsumi...jugé con el-_Es inútil negar lo evidente, la verdad.  
>Cierto?<em>

-y lo traicioné- ya fuera de si y con el saber de todo. La verdad.

_Ya duerme... mañana será un nuevo dia.  
>Y volverás a el.<br>A sus brazos...  
>Y a su tan anhelada boca...<br>solo para ti..._

Rompió en lagrimas. Por primera vez después de la noche anterior.

Y así, recordando como esa tarde había salido sonriendo de su ya no ahora casa y ya conocedor de sus errores, se durmió. Entre el llanto silencioso...ante la verguenza y la solitud que la matrimonial cama de ese hotel le daba...

Y con una unica persona en sus pensamientos se abandonó entre las alas de el cansancio y la espera del nuevo dia...

Ichirouta Kazemaru... serás mio... te conquistaré de nuevo y esta vez será de verdad el "te amo" que siempre te susurré a los oidos...

_Y a su tan anhelada boca...  
>solo para ti...<em>

* * *

><p>de todo quiero pedir perdon por el retrasado conti... pues … bah.. perdon.<p>

Este cap es muy emo, demasiado para mi gusto... devo decir que ni me gusto este cap... xD

no todo es rosas.. verdad? xd

weno.. no mereesco rewies pero estas son preguntas que tienen que ver con el futuro de la trama :

con quien emparejarian a natsumi?

Mido de seguro aparece, quieren a hiro con el ?

Y miyasaka, pues el es tambien parte del rollo?

Rewiews o fudos?

Este cap les insito a cortarse las venas?

….

esperando que mis padres me dejen usar el computer para actualizar 8 porque el 3 cap esta a la mitad) y las dejo... XD

blackover cierra.

-26 marzo 2012-

**"No hay peor ciego de el que no quiere mirar"**


End file.
